A True Friend!
by katmar1994
Summary: Danny sees that Youngblood is upset about something, can he help? I don't own Danny Phantom


**Danny pov:** Today I was doing my usual patrol around Amity Park when I heard crying coming from the docks.

"Wonder what's wrong." I thought to myself, I landed behind some crates and changed back. "Who's there?" I called out, I followed the crying and saw Captain Youngblood.

I was surprised to see that he was crying. "Youngblood? What's wrong?" I asked him, when Youngblood saw me standing behind him, he latched onto me while crying again.

This caught me off guard so I let him cry until he calmed down long enough to tell me what had happened. "Ready to talk?" I asked Youngblood, he nodded sadly and sighed.

"Some of the other ghosts are making fun of me because I'm dating Danielle." Youngblood told me, that's not cool. "Why would they do that?" I asked him with a soft tone.

"They think being in love makes me weak." Youngblood explained, now I was getting mad at these ghosts. "Love doesn't make you weak." I told Youngblood with a smile.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "If anything love makes you stronger." I added, Youngblood was still unsure so I decided to give him the treatment to make get him to smile.

"NOOOOOO! STAAAAAP!" Youngblood said as he laughed, I laughed with him. "Only if you feel better." I replied, when he had enough I stopped tickling him and let him breath.

"Thanks Danny, I needed that." Youngblood told me, I smiled at him. "No problem. Now I believe you have a date today." I responded, he nodded then took off to find Danielle.

As for me I went to take care of the ghosts who made fun of Youngblood. "Pain and Panic? Are you kidding me?" I thought as I rolled my eyes, I quickly took care of them.

"Now to check up on Youngblood and Danielle." I said to myself, I then flew off in the direction Youngblood went off in and found them but Youngblood needs some help right now.

 **Third Person pov:** Danny saw that Youngblood was having trouble with a romantic gesture so he started to play the guitar while Youngblood sang a song that was really sweet.

[Play I love you too much from Book of Life]

[ **Youngblood** ]

 _I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's our's_

 _'Cause I love you too much_

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I know_

 _It's right_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's our's_

 _'Cause I love you too much_

 _Heaven know's your name I've been praying_

 _To have you come to my side_

 _Without you apart of me's missing_

 _Just to make you my own, I will fight_

 _(Guitar Solo)_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's our's_

 _'Cause I love you too much_

 _I loooooooooove you too much_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _You live in my soul_

 _Your heart is my goal_

 _There's love above love and it's mine 'cause I love you too much_

 _There's love above love and it's your's 'cause I love you too much_

 _There's love above love and it's our's 'cause I love you too much_

 _If you love me as much!_

When Youngblood stopped singing Danielle tackled him into a hug. "That was so sweet." Danielle told Youngblood, she kissed and hugged him as he gave Danny a thumbs up. "You're welcome." Danny mouthed back.

 **Youngblood pov:** After Danny left the clearing where Danielle and I were at, we looked at the stars. "I'm really happy we did this." Danielle told me, I felt guilty about this morning. "I'm sorry." I replied to her.

"Sorry for what?" Danielle asked me, I sighed. "For leaving in the middle of our date." I answered her. "Was this because of Pain and Panic?" Danielle asked me, I nodded. "Don't worry about them." Danielle told me.

"I won't worry about what anyone says to me." I replied with a smile, Danielle and went back to looking at the stars then we playing games like hide 'n' seek and flash light tag, soon it was time to leave for home.

Once I made sure Danielle got back to her house safely we kissed each other goodnight then I went back to my ship and got into my bed thinking about Danny said. "He's right, love makes me stronger." I whispered.

 **I hope you like this one-shot which I did for my friend Blackgoth 13. I don't own the song in this story, please review and no flames!**


End file.
